


the missed day.

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Lexi had always been that friend anyone could rely on.What happens when Rue misses the one day that means the most to Lexi?
Relationships: Gia Bennett & Lexi Howard, Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 51





	1. Gia saves the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've had this prompt in my head for a while now and

Lexi Howard had always been that friend anyone could rely on. Throughout her preschool and elementary life, she had always had a lot of friends. Though no friend could ever make her happier then Rue Bennett.  
She had known her since preschool and there was something about her that always made her want to be in her life. She didn’t know why since Rue had gone through a lot since middle school. She had turned to drugs when her life got bad and although most people walked out, she stayed. She wanted to always make sure Rue was okay. Since they were kids, they had made a vow to each other, to always make sure the other was okay. Rue probably forgot about it but not Lexi. Lexi intended on keeping that promise to Rue, no matter how bad things got. How many names she got called, how she was told to leave by Rue. She wouldn’t, she wouldn’t abandon a friend, especially Rue.  
Every year on their friendship anniversary however, they got frozen yogurt and spent the day together. Rue had never missed one of these since they became friends. Although they weren’t super close, she still made an effort to always be there for this day. It was important to her as well. It was something that she was happy to celebrate each year.  
It was June 10th and today was the day. Lexi smiled as she hopped out of bed and threw some clothes on. She dressed in some skinny jeans and a cute yellow top and put on a jacket.  
As she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled. Today was going to be a good day, one for the memory books as she would say. As she ran down the stairs to get her card for Rue, Cassie stopped her.  
“I hope you have fun on your Frozen Yogurt, tradition with Rue. Tell me all the memories from this year later okay?” Cassie smiled as she waved goodbye to her little sister.  
Lexi nodded and walked out the door and to the car. Lexi and Cassie shared the car , but Cassie wasn’t needing it today so she let Lexi use it. The first stop was to pick up Rue.  
The ride there was only 8 minutes from her house. It was a quick trip and hopefully, Rue would be ready for once instead of her having to wait for at least 10 minutes for her to get changed and ready.  
As she knocked, Gia came to the door. “Hey Lexi, how are you, I am guessing you are here for Rue?” she asked while laughing. Lexi nodded and gave Gia a smile. “Well she isn’t here actually, she is spending the day with Fez, something about needing a day to breathe? I don’t know, that is all I got for you. Oh shit, today is your friendship anniversary, isn’t it. “  
Lexi swallowed before she said “Yes, but I guess I will go alone this year unless by some chance you want to come. You don’t have to but you are invited if you want” Lexi said always admiring Gia and treating her like the little sister she never had.  
“Yeah sure Lexi, I’d love to go, just let me put on my converse and we can go!” Gia said excitedly before leaving the doorway and going to her room to get her shoes. Looking around the Bennett household, it seemed lonely, like something was missing. Rue. That is what it was, why it felt so odd and unhomelike to her.  
“ Okay I am ready, let’s go to the car! Oo, have you heard about their new flavor, the all-fruit one? I heard its really good also” Gia carried on while she walked to the car, Lexi zoning out  
“ You coming Lexi?, the car is this way,” Gia said looking at her with a hint of concern. “Oh yeah, let’s go sorry, I must have zoned out. “Lexi said before closing the door and getting into the car to go to the frozen yogurt place. Well there is always room for new traditions, right?


	2. Mixed up days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue is with Fez when she realizes she forgot, Lexi's favorite day of the year.  
> it hits her like a ton of bricks. When another issue comes up, will Rue be too late to apologize?

Rue was currently laying on Fezco’s couch and talking to him and ashtray about life.  
Ever since Jules had left for the city, her life had been pretty fucking dull. The number of times she left her house was little to none. She had been clean for about a month now, and it felt weird but good. She wouldn’t say she was happy but she would say, her relationship with her family was better. Gia and her had spent a lot more time together since and actually bonded.  
Her mom was proud of her for once in her life and their fights now were little to none. “ So Rue, you have any fun plans for your week, besides hanging with us” Ashtray says while playfully punching Rue. Rue punched back, but not playfully. She didn’t have a fucking social life but they didn’t need to know.

“ Yeah, I am actually hanging out with Lexi tomorrow and the rest of the week,” Rue said with confidence as she sat up looking at Fezco in the eye. Deep down Rue wished she had more friends. Jules was the only friend she needed, yet look how that turned out. She had bad social skills, it wasn’t her fault. She always ditched class on those times where she had a chance to learn better communication skills. Rue knew she either liked you or she hated you. There was no in-between. Except, for one person in her life that was an expectation. Lexi Howard. She was Rue’s constant in her life. She always seemed to care and be there for Rue. There were plenty of times where Rue didn’t want her there, where she would beg Lexi to leave. Each time Lexi stayed and showered Rue with love and affection. She was the person in her life that she didn’t and never would deserve. Lexi was too good for her own good and Rue sometimes wished she would be upset with her because, she didn’t always need to be kind to her.

Rue shook her head and picked up her phone from the table. It read “ 10 missed texts and 2 missed phone calls”. Oh shit, either she missed something important or Gia was bothering her for something. She looked and all the texts were from Gia. There were along the lines of   
“ Rue, you are in some deep shit.” , “ Rue you should text Lexi when you can” and the worst of all  
“ Rue I think you just lost another friend”. Rue’s heart sunk, she was beyond confused with what Gia was talking about until she looked at the date. June 10th, she had gotten the days mixed up. She could have sworn it was June 11th, not the 10th. Rue, slammed her hand on the table and said: “ shit, I gotta go, guys, I’ll text you okay fez?” Rue said as she rushed out the door. 

She grabbed her bike and pedaled as fast as she could to the Howard house. She hoped that Lexi wouldn’t be mad at her, but she wouldn’t blame her if she was. Rue had really forgotten the one day, Lexi talks about monthly. The one day she gets the most excited about at the most random times. Rue rarely felt guilt, but right now that feeling was eating her alive. She felt like the worst person ever. More importantly, she was the worst friend ever, she might have just lost one of her friends. The one person who she deep down loved with all her heart and would do anything for. She tried to hold in the tears that were forming in her eyes when she turned the corner onto the street where Lexi resided. 

She dropped her bike on her front lawn and raced to the doorbell, fingers crossed that Lexi was home. She needed to talk and apologize right now, or else she wouldn’t sleep. Yes, it was only around 6pm, but she knew this situation would keep her up the whole night. Eventually, she reached the door and nervously knocked. Taking deep breaths, someone finally answered the door. It was Cassie, of all people. “ Hello Rue, I’m guessing you are looking for Lex, well she isn’t here, mom and I haven’t been able to find her, she hasn’t been seen since she went to the frozen yogurt place, oh, by the way, how was that” Cassie asked smiling at Rue.

The pain and sadness Rue felt was overwhelming. How was she going to tell Cassie that she didn’t even see Lexi today and that she screwed up and forgot their day? But she had to, for Howard’s sake. They deserved to know where their daughter/ sister was. “ Actually um, Cassie I haven’t seen Lexi all day, I was with Fez and Ashtray, I also might have forgotten today was our friendship anniversary. But I am here now and I want nothing more to help you look for Lexi. I am so sorry she is missing, I hope we can find her, we WILL find her. “ Rue promised as she finished before hugging Cassie. Once in the hug, Cassie let her tears fall and she gripped Rue tighter. Cassie had been holding in her tears all day, to be strong for her mom. But with Rue, she didn’t care if she saw her cry. Rue was like family to her, more importantly, her sister but still.   
Rue knew that she had to find Lexi, not just for this huge mistake she had made, but she knew if she didn’t find her she would be miserable for the rest of her life. She loved Lexi so much and she was going to tell her… once she found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed.  
> i will try to update once more before i go on hiatus  
> because ya'll these classes im taking this semester are going to be a lot of work.  
>  so i'll try to update when i can but please know i am not ignoring this work.  
> it is one of my favorite things i've written and i've had this prompt in my head since august.  
> anyway come talk to me on twitter @rueswylies if you miss me   
> till next time  
> -Liza


	3. rue to the rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Cassie are trying to find Lexi.

It was nearing 2am and Rue had been with Cassie all night/ morning. The two of them were exhausted. They had looked over what seemed like the whole town. There was still no sign of Lexi, and Rue felt like calling it for a night. She was extremely tired and frustrated. It was like Lexi didn’t want to be found. It hurt Rue’s heart and the fact that the chances of finding her were getting less and less, made her feel sick. She needed her best friend, like she needed air, water and shelter. She was one of the necessities of Rue’s live, to survive.

“Wait Rue, I remembered one place we haven’t checked. The one place Lexi always would go if she got mad at me or mom. Let’s go come on” Cassie called as she ran as fast as she could to their bikes. Once on their bikes, they pedaled over to the small coffee shop that they hadn’t checked yet. It was in the center town and, the last place Rue would ever think to look.  
As they both ran to the door, they, sure enough, saw Lexi Howard sitting in the café. Surprisingly she was in there to begin with, but what was even more surprising was she wasn’t alone. She was with this girl from their school named Tess. One of the many people on Rue’s  
“ ugh, I’d wish they would stop being so happy all the time “ list. Slowly they walked in, but Cassie couldn’t contain herself any longer, she bolted right up to her sister and embraced her in a hug. Lexi hugged her back and rubbed her back as she let her sister cry. The two of them talked and Rue just stood from afar, until it was her cue to go over. Soon Tess left and it was just the three of them in the café.

“Thanks, for letting me go first Rue, I appreciate it. I also really appreciate you helping me look for her, I owe you one big time” Cassie said before hugging Rue again before going to sit at a separate table while she waited for Rue.  
The nerves Rue was feeling were huge. She didn’t know if she was going to yell at her, or forgive her easily. She just needed her best friend back, heck even just as a friend. Rues life for the past few hours had been rough, and she didn’t want to feel this 24/7. As she took a seat next to Lexi, she noticed lexi flinch. Great now, she is scared of me Rue thought.  
“ Hey, I’m so happy we finally found you Lexi, you had both me and Cassie worried so much” Rue started trying to not let tears form in her eyes. She took a deep breath though and knew she had to continue. 

“Listen, Lexi, I am so sorry about missing our friendship anniversary I know that it is the one day of the whole fucking year, you care if I miss. I heard you went with Gia though, and I really hope you had a good time. I would really still love to go to get frozen yogurt with you and spend the day with you. You just name the time and place and I’m there, no questions, I promise. I know promise is a big word and I broke the biggest one I made to you, but I really don’t want to lose you lex. You mean so much to me, ever since Jules has left, hanging out with you has been the happiest I’ve been since my dad died. You always make me feel so comfortable and go out of my comfort zones and try new things. Like dude that mani and pedi, that was a stretch but in the end, it was the memory I’ll forever cherish. So please tell me I haven’t lost you and that we are still friends?” Rue finished feeling like she had just over talked. 

Lexi remained there. Silent. No words or emotions being shown, just her looking down at her hands. Slowly though she brought her head up to look at Rue.  
“ Of course we are still friends Rue. It was a mistake, I know you didn’t mean to forget.  
At first, I thought you did, but once Gia explained to me where you were, it was fine. It was nice to go and hang out with your sister. Though I must say, frozen yogurt with you is 10x better than her. It is always so funny how fast you get a brain freeze. Well, I truly hope we can do it again next year. Though tomorrow, I’d love to hang out if your free, probably won’t be till night since it’s so early right now, but does that work for you?” Lexi finished before giving Rue a smile. Rue, didn’t know how she got so lucky to even be friends with Lexi Howard. She was so kind and everything a person would want in a friend. One thing she knew for certain though, was she was going to make her know that she was the best person on the planet.  
“ Yes tomorrow night works perfectly,” Rue said as she pulled Lexi into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i am so sorry for the semi long wait.  
> i've been feeling so homesick and honestly, i wasn't feeling that well at the beginning of the week.  
> but i had this chapter done for a while but wasn't well enough to post it/ remembered/ had time till now so my apologizes  
> anyway till next time  
> -Liza


	4. catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Lexi FINALLY go on their frozen yogurt trip to celebrate their friendship anniversary  
> and it's adorable.

Rue slept so well that morning. She didn’t wake up till around 5pm when her mom thought she was in a depressive state, like the time Jules had left for the city. When Rue told her that she was out late looking for Lexi and was the happiest she had felt in a long time, her mom smiled. She even didn’t ground her for being out past curfew. It was now Sunday evening and Rue was getting more excited by the second to see Lexi. She decided she would wear Jeans and a crop top with a flannel over it. 

“ Hey Gia, I am going to go over to meet Lexi for frozen yogurt, I’ll see you either later tonight or tomorrow,” Rue says before opening the door and heading out. It was surprisingly cool out for June. Though Rue couldn’t complain. The cool breeze on her face felt nice, often she got way too hot in June so a break from the heat was nice. Once she got over to the Howard house, she smiled before dropping her bike on their lawn. Before she could even get to the door though, Lexi opened it and saw Rue running towards her and held out her arms and embraced Rue in a hug. The two of them smiling and laughing before pulling apart. 

“ So you ready to go get some quality frozen yogurt? Also, I already decided I’m buying yours so don’t even try to convince me otherwise. Oh, also I really like your outfit, it looks nice on you. I guess we had the same idea with jeans.” Rue said as she laughed.

The two of them , got on their bikes and rode over to the frozen yogurt place. During the time they were there, they finally caught up with each other. It felt like both had so much to tell the other about life. Turns out that Lexi, had made some new friends at school, Tess being one of them. This was exciting for Lexi to share since for a while she only had Rue, which wasn’t really ideal a few years back. Rue wasn’t too thrilled with the thought of lexi and tess being friends but she wasn’t the type to tell someone who they could and couldn’t be friends with. Lexi found out that Rue had been doing well staying clean. Fez was a huge help and Rue told Lexi that her family had never seen her feeling so free. These were only two of the new life updates they found out about each other. For the first time in years it felt like this friendship had hope, that it would grow into a strong , beautiful friendship. 

As Rue got the door, she remembered that she was supposed to tell Lexi something but forgot during them sharing life updates. She had to tell Lexi she loved her. She knew she loved her as her best friend, but deep down she really felt she loved her, like was in love with her. So once they were out the door, and both got on their bikes Rue, thought she had to say it. If she didn’t the feeling of maybe never having the guts to tell her would eat her alive. “ Lexi I know this is really sudden but I think I am in love with you.” Rue said before looking up from her feet and into her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so sorry this is SO short, I just didn't feel like writing a long chapter  
> but a lot more to come I promise.  
> anyway until next  
> -Liza


	5. is this a joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah its been a whole two months since I've updated this.  
> its been insane. and i honestly forgot about this fanfic and  
> for the longest time didn't know where to go with it so here is another chapter.  
> also let me know if you want more chapters. cause this could be the ending if i wanted it to be.
> 
> anyway i hope you all are doing well  
> -liza

“Rue where is this coming from?” Lexi says looking her directly in the eyes. She was confused, they barley hung out since Jules left. Lexi tried her best to be there for Rue when she could but they weren’t best friends. How could someone go from barley hanging out with them to telling them that they were in love with them? Apparently someone could , unless of course Rue was lying.  
“ Lexi I-“

Lexi couldn’t do this. She knew that this was a prank, a setup or even worse, a bet. Well, she wasn’t going to let Rue win this time. She was still hurting a little from her missing their day but this was the worst thing that someone could do. 

“ I have to go um, it was nice seeing you,” Lexi said as she grabbed all her belongings and got on her bike.

“ No Lexi wait, I’ll come with you. Honestly, I think I got too much frozen yogurt, plus I miss hanging out with you” Rue said with a smile as she threw out her frozen yogurt and went to her bike and sped up to where Lexi was so they were riding side by side.

“Rue, when I said I wanted to be alone, I meant it.” Lexi said before peddling ahead of her.

“ um correction you never said you wanted to be alone, so I’m coming to hang out and you can’t do anything about it,” Rue said 

the two of them soon arrived to the Howard residence and dropped their bikes on the lawn and Lexi rushed to the door.  
As she opened the door, she saw cassie just sitting watching some tv.  
She ran up the stairs to their room and to their bed. She felt on the verge of tears. The pain of knowing someone you thought cared about you would lie to your face about feelings for you.

Once she got into their room she hopped onto her bed and didn’t care that Rue was right behind her. She curled up on her bed and started to cry. She didn’t have anyone anymore, she was right back where she started. she would always be alone and nothing would change. she was a loner.

“ Hey you're really fast going up the stairs so what are-“ Rue said before she heard the sobs coming from Lexi and instantly ran over to her bed and lied down next to her.

Rue tried to wrap her arms around her to give her comfort but was pushed way in an instant.  
She tried a few times but Lexi prevailed and pushed them away. Lexi was emotionally drained, it had been a crazy past few days and she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

“listen, Lexi, I want to fix whatever it is that your upset about. Can you please help me, and tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” Rue said in a voice so serious that Lexi sat up. 

She didn’t want to yell at rue, so she took a few seconds to calm down before talking.

“Listen I don’t know who you made a bet with or who set up this whole prank, but you won’t win. i know you don’t love me, Rue, you never even liked me as a friend for these past few years. Though I had that slight glimmer of hope that you would.” Lexi says looking Rue in the eyes

Rue scooting over so she could sit next to Lexi turned her body so she was looking her in the eyes. Rue usually had issues with eye contact but when it came to Lexi there wasn’t an issue.  
Especially now, when she was trying to tell her she loved her. I mean maybe love was overdoing it. What she did know for sure was she liked Lexi though, like a lot.  
She just now had the issue of making it so Lexi would believe her.

“listen Lexi, please. There was no prank or bet. I wouldn’t be that low to do something like that to most people but especially not you. Listen I got really freaked out when Cassie told me she couldn’t find you. I know I also should have told you about me going to hang out with fez and paid more attention to the date. I promise I will try to do better. I just need your help when I tell you that I really like you. You have always been there for me when I fuck up or when I’m being a jerk. You don’t get rattled and leave me, which I honestly find honorable. So maybe if you want, we could try this whole dating thing. I don’t have much experience but I am willing to try If you are.” Rue finished as she took Lexi’s hands in hers.

Lexi didn’t flinch or move she just stared into Rue's eyes. Oh how she loved Rue’s brown eyes, they were so beautiful. She figured Rue was being honest now. she didn’t laugh once when saying anything and she really tried to emphasize that she was sorry.

“I’m sorry I assumed you weren’t being honest. I really do enjoy hanging out with you whenever we do. The times where we try and do history and completely give up and just laugh for a solid 4 minutes, I really enjoyed those a lot. As for trying this whole dating idea, I think we won’t know or gain any experience unless we try. So I will also try and just hope for the best. But promise one thing, please. If we don’t work out, promise we will remain best friends.”  
Lexi finished, hoping Rue would agree to those terms.

Rue gave Lexi a nod followed by a huge smile before pulling her into a hug. The first hug in what seemed like forever where both knew that this was a genuine hug. It felt nice, like back when they were younger. The two of them both felt safe and at peace.

As they pulled away from each other. They both were happy, smiles on their faces, giggles coming out of both of their mouths. 

“ so I assume you are staying over at this point, which means only one thing,” Lexi said as she got up from the bed.

“ We get to watch a rom com and critique how stupid they are!!” they both said in unison. It was one of their favorite things to do at “ sleepovers”. Rue never understood why they were called that since the two of them rarely slept.

“ okay so which one should we watch, oo I heard “ to all the boys I’ve loved before” is really cheesy but a semi-good movie, so want to watch that?” Lexi asks before flopping down on the bed next to Rue with her laptop on her lap.

Rue smiled and nodded. Something that would NEVER get old is critiquing movies but only with Lexi. If she did this with anyone else she would think it was boring and a waste of time. Like one time Gia tried to get her to do this and Rue refused.

As Lexi clicked on the movie, Rue got really excited. Not necessary for the movie, but the idea that she got to watch this movie with her best friend but also girlfriend. Okay so they hadn’t discussed labels yet but she knew deep down that is what they would be. girlfriends, the two of them.

“ Rue look that girl is a mess. She keeps a box of letters to multiple guys and hasn’t sent them.”  
Lexi says before turning to Rue to see if she’s paying attention. She is but not to the movie, just to Lexi. 

Rue laughs before she does what she has wanted to since she hugged Lexi when they found her at the coffee shop.  
Rue leaned in and kissed Lexi. She didn’t mean to catch her off guard or anything, but she did.

Rue has to take it all in. The feeling of Lexi’s lips on hers. The smell of Lexi’s weird perfume that she always wore that Rue loved but would never admit. The feeling of happiness when Lexi starts to kiss her back. It was all a rush of pure happiness. She never knew that kissing a person could make her feel so happy and safe. Whenever she usually kissed someone it was okay, she didn’t think much of it , none of the feelings she was feeling right now showed up. With Lexi, it was like a whole new experience. Like this was her first actual real kiss that meant something to her. This was a feeling Rue wouldn’t ever get tired of. She truly wouldn’t have stopped kissing her if air wasn’t an issue.

As they pulled away, Rue gave Lexi the biggest smile.  
“ Sorry for catching you off guard. I just really wanted to do that since i found out you were safe at the coffee shop. You mean a lot to me Lexi Howard, I know I’m not good at showing or talking about my feelings well, but I truly hope with your help I can get better.” Rue said before laying her head on Lexi’s chest.

As Lexi played with rues hair she forgot all about the movie. She just was focused on the girl looking up at her with those beautiful brown eyes.  
“ I believe that we will help each other Rue, we both have areas we need to work on in growth. I know I need to work on being stronger, not being walked on all the time. I mean I did stand up to you and put my foot down so maybe that’s a start. I’m confident as long as I have you I’ll be fine.” Lexi said before leaning down and giving Rue a smile.

Rue laughed, “ dude you scared me! I thought you weren’t going to talk to me ever again. And you know no one scares me usually. I’m pretty impressed with you, you’re a lot tougher than you let on.”

The two of them continued with the movie, although they both agreed that it was so cliché and honestly the only good part was Lara Jean. Peter was a douche bag who didn’t deserve to be with Lara Jean. Cassie had joined them near the end of the movie. The two had told them they were a couple and Cassie freaked out and scared them just a little with how happy she was. She also was in tears when peter kissed Lara Jean and they agreed to date. Lexi and Rue both made the gagging noise and looked at Cassie with the “ okay why” look.  
“ Do you two really watch these as a joke? Do you not understand the true cinematic perfection that are romantic comedies?” Cassie says looking at Rue and Lexi. 

“ Yeah, we think that they are lame and find so much more fun in seeing how stupid they are” Rue says with a smile. 

“ Okay well its 1am we all should probably sleep, or at least I am going to. Please just try and be quiet, I am a light sleeper and need my sleep” Cassie says before retreating to her bed.

Lexi turned off her lamp on her side table. 

She then got up and so did Rue so she could pull the covers back on the bed. The two of them then got back in and Lexi pulled the covers up over them. Rue placed her arms around Lexi pulling her into her chest. Lexi laid her head this time on Rue, inhaling that scent that was now her favorite. Rue leaned down to kiss her head before placing her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

“ love you lexi” Rue whispered in Lexi’s ear  
she could feel Lexi nod and a smile grow on her face. She lifted her head from Rue’s chest and went up, brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered the same thing. She then returned to put her head on Rue’s chest. Surprisingly it was more comfortable than her pillow.  
The two of them slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. They both felt at home and whatever tomorrow would bring they would face it together.


	6. Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Rue go to an apple orchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was debating on making this a oneshot but then decided to add it to this work  
> as i feel i might continue with this work after all so here is a few months later in the end of september.

Fall. It was Lexi’s favorite time of year. Although they lived in southern California , she still loved all the fall festivities. This time though she got the chance to do them all with Rue, which made them 10 x more fun than they were before.

The apple picking was her favorite though by far and that is what they were going to do today. 

“ Rue wake up, it’s the first day of apple picking and we have to get there early!!!” Lexi said excitedly. 

Rue rolled back over in her bed. She was NOT a morning person still, even since she and Lexi started dated she demanded her sleep. She couldn’t be persuaded by much, so it was a whole struggle and a half to get her up.

“ Rue come on, I’ll buy you lunch at Sammy’s if you get up and dressed. I know you want a sandwich.” 

As if on cue Rue was up and out of bed and in the bathroom in less than a minute. Rue threw on some skinny jeans and a crop top with a cute flannel. She looked so beautiful and lexi smiled. The two of them would have to take some cute photos today. Lexi herself was wearing a cute lilac sweater with some jeans. As she waited for Rue to change , she prepared a small breakfast for them. It was just eggs, which was a simple and fast breakfast. 

Once Rue had finished getting ready the two of them sat down to eat. The Bennett's had a nice table where they could eat.

The eggs were gone so fast and soon the two were ready to take on the morning. They put their dishes into the sink and were on their way to the car. Rue didn’t have a car or have her license yet as she was too scared to drive. She had only been sober for around a year and the thought of driving so soon scared her. lexi on the other hand had both so she drove them everywhere. She had just gotten a new car that was all her own since she use to have to share with Cassie. It was exciting because she loved driving around. 

As they got into the car and sat down the both turned to look at each other smiles on their faces. 

“You ready for the fall festivities to begin Rue?” 

“Yes, I just wish we didn’t have to get up so damn early to get to the orchard to pick apples. You would think that it wouldn’t get so packed so early. Like don’t people want to sleep?” Rue says before laughing.

Lexi laughs also before leaning into kiss Rue for a second. The two of them whenever they got into the car before going somewhere would always have a quick chat and then right before they left kiss. It wasn’t meant to be a tradition but it had turned into one. 

“ Love you so much Rue Rue” she said as she pulled away from Rue’s face and then took her hand in hers giving it a squeeze. 

“ Love you too Lex” Rue replied before sitting back in her seat as Lexi pulled out of her driveway.

The drive to the apple orchard wasn’t too long. Just a 20 minute drive from where they live. Just like they and thought there was already 15 people in line to go pick apples. Standing while they wait to get in sounded boring. Luckily Lexi and Rue had found a way to pass time while waiting in any line. Charades. Yes you heard that right Charades.  
The two acted out anything while the other guested. Both ladies were very competitive and it made time go a lot faster.

As the two got a spot in line, they decided which would act first and who would guess. Rue was up first for acting. 

“ A girl singing?” Lexi asked as Rue acted it out.

Rue shook her head and kept doing the movement she was doing. Lei took a few more stabs at it but none of them were the one she was doing.

“ Okay I give up what is it” Lexi said. The one charade had taken up the whole time they were in line. 

“ It was a girl screaming while trying to reach for her sibling but failing” Rue said with a smile. Only rue would come up with impossible scenarios that Lexi couldn’t guess.

Soon the lady at the booth gave them their two bags and they paid and they were OFF!

Lexi took Rue’s hand and dragged her to the first row of apple trees. The trees looked extra green and the apples looked so red. Lexi was truly in her happy place. It was also nice seeing a few leaves on the ground. It wasn’t upstate New York fall but it was pretty damn nice still.

“ Oh my gosh these look so good, look Rue!!” she said with delight.

“ I'm grabbing as many as I can so this tree is bare ” Rue said looking back at Lex.

“ Rue leave some for others!!” Lexi demanded as she gave her a stare.

“ Fine only a few though, first come first serve. It's fair Lex trust me.” Rue replied as she was almost to the top of her bag.

Lexi motioned for Rue to come to where she was so she could take a photo.

Since Lexi was a tad shorter than rue she leaned into Rue and Rue put her arm around Lexi.

They had a stranger take the photos of them. They took 10. The favorite of Lexi were the one of them standing next to each other looking at each other. But her favorite of all was the one of Rue and her kissing under an apple tree. She couldn’t wait to print these out and hang them in her room. Oh how she think back to today for years to come. 

Soon the two girls were done apple picking and their bags were so heavy. They had enough to make Lexi’s favorite apple treat. Apple Cake!!. It was the main reason they had gone apple picking in the first place. As the two of them reached the car, Lexi couldn’t help but frown at Rue. The morning had gone by so fast and she wished it could of lasted longer. It was a Sunday which meant she couldn’t stay at Rue’s and had to sleep alone in her own bed tonight. She hated that since school had started up that they couldn't be together each night. Though it was their senior year this year so they only had this year left to get through. 

Though the two had class first thing tomorrow so it wouldn’t be horrible, but still she knew her sleep would be better if she had Rue by her side. 

“ Okay so apple cake when we get back to your place Lex?” Rue asked with a smile.

“ Of course that’s why we went genius” Lex replied as she let out a laugh.

“ Okay sounds good to me but first we have to go to Sammy’s on the way home cause you owe me a sandwich.” Rue said as she pointed her finger at Lexi.


End file.
